Love Letter―Reversal―
by Mrs. Moonlight-19
Summary: Mini one-Shot.El simplemente era un hombre loco por la belleza de ella. Y ella quieria hacer las cosas como los ricos. Entonces...¿Que tipo de combinacion es esta? -"yo vine por lo que es mio- le dijo el clavando sus colmillos en el blanquecino cuello.


Aun… ¿aun le amaba?...eso era lo que se preguntaba la chica cuando iba torciendo en una esquina, hacia su casa….o mejor dicho; mansión. No…no podía ser, el ya había desaparecido de su corazón e igualmente; de la faz de la tierra. Akeno Tayuya iba por la calle a altas horas de la noche, ricamente vestida, ella tenia lo mejor de la vida en cosas materiales, por supuesto. Estaba segura de que ya no lo amaba, que aunque regresara, la pasión nunca volvería a correr por sus venas como antes. Pero ella cambio de opinión cuando vio un papel en el buzón. Una carta. La pelirroja palideció aun más de lo que ya estaba cuando vio el nombre del remitente: Uchiha Itachi. Las manos le temblaban. Sentía su corazón latir, totalmente desbocado y un chorro de emociones corrían por sus venas. Torpemente rasgo el sobre y procedió a leer desesperadamente su contenido.

_Buenas Noches, querida mía:_

_Quiero que sepas que no he desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, como tú imaginabas. Solamente soy un hombre enloquecido por tu cruel belleza. Eres tan bella como la luz de la luna que ha visto nacer mi nuevo ser. Pero de todos modos, se que tu no me amas; o al menos eso dices. Pero yo si, para que negarlo. ¿Todavía te acuerdas de cuando me conociste? Si, yo te había visto en un casino, jugabas billar y póker… yo quede como idiota desde que te vi, solo te seguía y no me dignaba a apostar en contra de ti. Pero tú me tentaste, ¿no recuerdas? Y para tu desgracia, gane. Mi mente y mi cuerpo se prepararon para recibir tu ira, ya sea física o verbal, pero, lo único que logre fue sacarte una sonrisa socarrona de los labios. La primera que había visto de ti. Y esa fue mi desgracia porque me empezó a gustar el juego, que primero ignoraba por completo su existencia. Vivía metido en los casinos, como idiota embelesado por tu belleza, apostando como loco, quedándome en bares a altas horas contigo, solo para verte a ti, solo para que fueras MIA. Y si, te entregaste a mí un buen día. Pero, después de ese, te desapareciste de mi alcance. Para cuando me había dado cuenta, tus jueguitos ya me habían dejado en la quiebra. Me había gastado la gran fortuna de mis padres, entonces, ahora si, a trabajar en la empresa. Me funciono un rato, pero no volví a tocar el juego. Pronto descubrí a que te dedicabas. Y de la manera mas bonita; en un cartel con tu foto de: "se busca". Joder…solo me amaste para sacarme el dinero. Bueno, lo hecho estaba hecho, pero, ahora yo te daría una cucharada de tu propio chocolate. Me uní a una banda que hacia lo mismo, akatsuki. Ya has de recordar bien lo que paso. Tu banda y la mía eran las más poderosas. Nos enfrentamos una tarde en juego y, precisamente a la hora del crepúsculo, la victoria fue de akatsuki. Tú, sin embargo, cegada por la rabia, tomaste esa pistola y me disparaste. No hallaba el porque, pero en realidad dolía. Me diste por muerto, ¿verdad? Huiste con tu pandilla y nos dejaste ahí. Pero, no contaste con algo: el líder es un demonio. Le vendí mi alma a cambio de una inmortalidad y un par de colmillos. Yo quería vivir como una perra, después de todo. Tú querías hacer las cosas como los ricos. ¿Esto fue lo que querías?_

-Pues aquí lo tienes- una voz ronca y sensual pronuncio esas palabras. Ella volteo para ver al culpable de sus desgracias.

-Tu… ¡yo te mate! ¿Qué carajos haces vivo?- le pregunto ella mientras pegaba puñetazos al fornido pecho de el. Puñetazos que no eran más que caricias, comparando fuerzas.

-Ya tranquilízate- dijo secamente mientras agarraba de un solo movimiento ambas manos de ella.

-¡suéltame!- le gritaba ella, forcejeando con el y dándose por vencida rápido.

-No, estoy aquí porque, vengo por lo que es mío- el se acerco al cuello de ella y le dio un lengüetazo, luego una pequeña mordida, la cual profundizo un rato después.

Ella termino inconciente. Y despertó en una bonita casa, pero no era la suya. Había un pedazo de papel sobre un escritorio azul. En el se Leia:

_No te preocupes, pequeña, ya te he sacado de ese mundo que es muy rudo para ti. Pero no creas que no tiene un precio el sacrificio que hice por ti. Tu sangre ser amia y __estarás bajo este techo hasta que yo quiera, Haras lo que yo quiera cuando yo lo diga y; por ultimo, me acompañaras hasta la eternidad, sin embargo solo eras alguien inmortal, no un vampiro como yo._

-Lo serás- añadió alguien detrás de ella, su cara bajo a su cuello- hasta la eternidad- dijo para después, con los afilados colmillos marcar un doloroso símbolo en la blanca piel.

Y esa noche fue larga…y muy placentera para ambos.

* * *

Haha hola banda! ya mucho tiempo sin escribir, no? bueno, les traigo un mini one-shot en lo que esperan por el plato mayor, nightmare

no he podido actualizar por falta de tiempo, pero, en estas vacaciones de diciembre estan las mejores promociones: espeiales, omakes y capitulos dobles!

si, asi como lo oyeron, no relleno y emocion pura.

sale, ahi me dejan review :)

SayonaRa!


End file.
